Impossible Couple
by Dawn Elliot
Summary: Emma Moore becomes a member of the Cullen clan and a werewolf imprints on her. They are extremely happy for a while and everything is perfect but nothing ever lasts that way. Does it? BEING RE-WRITTEN, EVENTUALLY!
1. Chapter 1- How I Died

I run faster and harder but the person seems to always be a step behind. The trees are whipping at my face but I ignore them. Who is this person? I run onto a flower pasture and see a shape on the other side. I yell and try to call attention to myself but I trip and the person is in front of me and puts his lips to my throat. Then, with fire-like pain in my body, I scream out.

**I own everyone from this chapter. It is barely a paragraph long but it has its reasons. Each time I switch POV's, its a new chapter, however short it may end up being.**


	2. Chapter 2- How I Saw Her Die

James POV

I am frozen on the other side, watching this girl die. This was my first time seeing a vampire and I dont try help her. I dont do anything.  
Go. Go help. I'll be there soon, Jacob tells me through the bond. My instincts kick in and I rush to the other side only to hear her shriek a blood-curling scream. I push faster. I only see her back and I see it spasming and shaking then still.  
I run faster and faster and growl at the dark brown werewolf. He backs away slowly then runs with their stupid vampiric speed in the direction I came from.  
I nudge the girl's back and clamp my teeth on her clothes as I pick her up and rush towards where I know Jacob is.  
When he sees the girl while I still havent, he nods at me and when I reach the house, Edward and his father are outside waiting. I drop the girl gently on the ground and back away.  
"Thank you, James." Edward says and my wolf ears pick it up.  
I bound back in the forest to shift back to myself.

**See. From here, I only own James and the girl who's name shall be revealed soon.**


	3. Chapter 3- How My Family Grew

Reneesme POV

I stay near Mom and best friend, Angie, while Dad brings a pretty girl inside and puts her on the table.  
"What are you going to do?" Mom's voice sounds shaky.  
"I am sorry, Bella, but there is nothing to do. Its too late. She is stuck like this." Carlisle tells her softly.  
"Mom. Dont worry. Maybe it suits her this way. You dont know. Look." I try calm her down and place a hand on her cheek and recall the time while she changed. How she became more beautiful and more happy. Mom nods and regains her stiff position. Of course, she might not need to feel comfort, but I do. And I need to sleep.

"Nessie, maybe you and Angie should go to bed. I'll send Katherine up there soon." Dad tells me, probably after reading my mind.  
"Dad. Stop reading my mind." I whine and he shoots me a quick grin. I still follow his orders and walk upstairs to the room I share with the newborn girl Katherine and Angie who ran away from another clan. I drop on my bed and see Angie sitting on her bed.  
"You already know you are faster than me at running. Why make it a competition?" I complain and Angie laughs and lays down on her back on her lilac comforter.  
"Because its fun." Angie answers and Katherine comes in with her blonde hair in its braid down her back. "True." Katherine agrees.  
I narrow my eyes at them and lay down. "I'm exhausted and unlike you two, need sleep. So goodnight."  
"Alright. In the meantime, im gonna go try kiss Jacob." Angie teases and I sit bolt upright.  
"Too scared to admit it, are you?" Katherine says, acting like a fourteen year old. Which she was.  
"I dont. I am his imprint and we decided four years ago to just let him be more like my brother and nothing more." I said indignantly and the girls burst out laughing.  
"He will be everything you want him to be..." Katherine and Angie chorus and I turn beet red.  
"Just go keep and eye on the new newbie while I sleep. I ACTUALLY NEED IT." I lay back down on the bed, falling into a deep sleep.

**I really like Nessie. Currently and secretly, i am uploading many things onto my doc manager and after I get a certain amount of chapters, I shall uploaddddd.**

**Im doing a CaveMan skit at school for our late 'Talent Show'.**


	4. Chapter 4- How My First Hunt Went

Back To First POV

My eyes aren't even open and I am aware of a growing thirst inside my throat.  
"She's up." Someone whispers. A man.  
My eyes spring open and in less than a second, I am on the other side of the room, cowering against the door.  
"We aren't going to hurt you." A girl with blonde hair tells me as she is suddenly by my side.  
"Katherine. You dont know what to do. Please." Another boy tells her but Katherine shakes her head and laughs. "I know how it is. I am a newborn too, you guys are old. Twentieth century and everything. Old."  
"Newborn?" I breathe. I have no idea what she means.  
"Ya-ha. Like me." Katherine says softly.  
"I dont understand."  
"I didn't either. Do you feel that thirst at the back of your throat?"  
I nod.  
"And because of that, we are going hunting."  
I scrunch my eyebrows in confusion. Hunting? Like bow and arrow?  
"Now wait a moment, Kathy. We dont even know her name. And you cant be alone. What if a human is there?" A boy with curly blonde hair tells her.  
"Right. Forgot. What's your name?" Katherine asks me and I am momentarily frozen.  
"Emmaline Moore. But never call me Emmaline. Try Ems or Emma or something." I try some nonchalance to stop some fear that came out of nowhere.  
Then I am happy.  
Then I am depressed.  
"Jasper! Stop messing with her feelings." The man I heard at the beginning demands.  
Jasper chuckles and leaves my emotions alone.  
Then something crosses my mind. Or two things, really.  
"Can I... can I... can I see myself?" I stutter and Jasper points to a mirror.  
I run over to it and find that instead of it taking me a couple seconds, it didn't even take one to get to it.  
I look at myself in the mirror. I look at my shape that used to be a tad round is now curvy in the right places and my hair. My red hair is not stick straight but wavy and my eyes. I look up, hoping to find my emerald eyes staring back but there are a blood red ones looking back.  
"Please tell me what's going on." I plead.  
"I'm sorry. I know you remember what happened. You died, Emma. The man killed you and he bit you and you got here yesterday and we couldn't help you." The second blonde man told me. He seemed nice enough. He was older than the rest who seemed stuck in their teens.  
"What am I?"  
"I am sorry, Emma."  
"Tell me."  
"Vampire." Katherine says.  
My breath gets hitched and I try to control my breathing.  
Fear. I feel fear.

"What is she doing?" Katherine cries.

"She has Jasper's power." The first man answered.  
"Okay, that was not what you were thinking." I tell him, my hands on my hips.  
The man widens his eyes slightly. Then I know his name. Edward. My throat burning remind me of my thirst and I feel thirsty but not for water.  
"Kathy. You're staying here. You just went hunting and you cant control both you and her. Who do you want to go with? Pick anyone." The older man, Carlisle, says. I let my senses move around and I feel two girls upstairs.  
"No. No way. Not her. You might kill her." Edward defies.  
I sigh and cock my head at him. "I won't kill anyone. Right Alice?"  
"It's true. No path where she might kill a human or vampire. How did you know my name?" Alice confirms.  
"You were talking to yourself."  
"I dont understand, Carlisle. How can she be a mind-reader and control feelings?" Edward asked and Bella beside him moved closer.  
"She can read her mind too? But...but... NO CARLISLE! That is impossible." Edward responded quickly and I chuckled. Me being able to preform others powers by them being used on me is fun. Reading Bella's mind when no one else could was much better.  
"I want to go hunt." I demand and immediately, one girl is by my side and another is flying down. Angie is the runner and Reneesme is the flyer, my abilities tell me.  
"You were supposed to be sleeping, sweetheart." Bella tells Renesmee, or Nessie as they call her, and Nessie rolls her eyes.  
"I slept for a bit. I'll go with Jacob on the hunt and with Angie." Nessie answers back. I can tell Bella is worried a bit but will let her go anyway. "Okay. Be safe."  
Nessie nods and the three of us quickly become four when Jacob joins us when we are out of the house. Good God, the stink is horrible.

I scrunch up my nose."Jacob, No offence but you stink."

Jacob gives a wolfy laugh and nudges Nessie. She climbs on and Angie runs away. I rush after her and it becomes a race. Suddenly a smell, a powerful smell makes me freeze. I move my senses around and locate where its coming from. I pounce on the mountain lion that was lapping up water and kill it.

Two more animals later, I was done.

"Angie. Nessie." I call and they are by my side in an instant.

"No, its not a problem, Jacob. I'd love to meet him." I say kindly and watch a guy my age appear from around the bushes. He doesn't look into my eyes but the second he does...

**I think this is chapter four but I am too lazy to check. Hope you like Emma! **


	5. Chapter 5- How I Imprinted

James POV

My breath gets knocked out of my chest. The world doesn't revolve around the sun. It revolves around her. She is beautiful with her red, not ginger, wavy hair and even though her red eyes should scare me, they dont.

Jacob rolls on the ground, laughing his wolfy self off. Nessie is standing next to him and seems to half understand whats going on.

"He imprinted on you, stupid."

"Imprinted?" The girl says shocked and she doesn't understand.

"At least let them know each others names" Nessie laughed, understanding it now.

The girl extended her hand, "My name is Emmaline. Call me Emma."

I took her hand in mine. "I'm James."

"I know. I heard Jacob think about you." Emma blushed. Our hands were still holding each other.

"You know..." Angie trailed off and Emma shot her a deadly look. I wonder what Angie would have said.

"Wait. Think? You can read minds?" I was in awe. I had only met Edward who could do that.

"Actually, any power that is used on me, I have. So far, the total is up to three. Feeling Controller, Mind-Reader and See-Future." Emma says happily. Then she mutters something and her cold hand moves out of my warm ones. I'm feeling disappointed. I wanted it back. Emma chuckled and we walk at human speed toward the house with everyone else in front.

We go inside the house and Emma and I sit down next to each other on the couch, taking each other's temperatures in and balancing ours. It was perfect.

**November (moi) is lazy. Uploading another chapter in a minute or so. I should upload more often, hey?**


	6. Chapter 6- How Her Blood Tasted

Man POV

I would never manage to forget her. She had something different. No idea what but it would come to me. Something was...different... about her. She had strange tasting blood. It was much better then others but it held one other quality that only one other person had.

Something had happened to the other person had but I still could not remember it. Maybe it will come back to me after another snack.

**Not many people would get this but in order to have to story not be all happy happy, I needed action. How do I get action? By adding the killer's point of view.**

**Among other things.**


	7. Chapter 7- How We Felt Something Wrong

Carlisle POV

I had just called Edward to come hunt with me for a bit. He had reluctantly agreed, wanting to stay with Nessie some more as she had just returned with Jacob and the newly imprinted couple.

By now, we were already hunting. Edward was searching for mountain lions while my taste preferred elk.

"Edward." I call and he is by my side instantly.

_Edward, we must speak about Emma._

"Alright." Edward agrees.

_So you understand that the reason she has your power, Jasper and Alice's is because they were used on her. You read her mind. Jasper played with her feelings. Alice looked into her future. When we use powers on her or against her, she gains them. _

"That is strange but it would explain a lot."

_Yes. But there is also something different about her. I just can't place my finger on it._

"I have noticed it too."

_I would have guessed. How old is she? _

"Fifteen. That's what Nessie told me."

_Okay. Something isn't normal with her being a vampire. There is something different. We must keep an eye on her._

"Yes. I completely agree, Carlisle."

**I just saw Karate Kid. Anyone think that Jaden's voice is adorable when he is rapping in the Never Say Never? I just want to smother that kid in hugs! HE! IS! SO! CUTE!**


	8. Chapter8-How Something Made Me Different

Emmaline POV

"Stop it, Rosalie!" I shriek and try jump on her.

"How could you?" She yells at me, her blonde hair whipping at the rough breeze.

"I didn't mean to! I didn't know!" I cry and she narrows her eyes.

"They can kill us now! You destroyed something that had been set years and years ago!" Rosalie yells and I feel like I would be capable of killing her. I mess with her feeling and I make her stop running away.

I kneel down and look into her eyes. "Look, Rosalie. I didn't know there **was** a treaty, how would I know I broke it?"

"You should have known!" She spat and gets up and continues running.

I wipe my face slowly from her spit and I tear after her. Then something happens.


End file.
